


after the fires, before the flood

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [53]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Castlevania Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For a prompt: You know the shitty vampire AU just makes me think of castlevania and wonder how an AU of that would work.





	after the fires, before the flood

Kakashi would really,  _really_  like to know how he got into this mess. 

“You can’t  _kill him_ , he’s the Sleeping Soldier!” Rin protests, far too cute for someone capable of throwing fireballs around. It takes effort to keep himself from actually picking her up and moving her aside, though Kakashi is fairly certain he wouldn’t survive the experience with his limbs intact. 

“He’s a  _vampire_ ,” Kakashi points out, wondering why that isn’t more of a sticking point with her. “He’s  _Madara’s son.”_

“ _Half_ vampire. Which makes me a hell of lot more qualified than you to stop him,” Obito says, looking cold and murderous as he glares at Kakashi, and not at all like a prophesied savior. “ _And_ I can lead you through his castle.” He touches the deep scars carved into his side, and a wry smile touches his mouth. “Believe me, my uncle wouldn’t want Madara doing this in his name, and I at least respect his memory enough to listen.”

This is going to be a disaster. The last Hatake, a Speaker sorceress, and Madara’s half-vampire son on a quest to kill the commander of an undead army of fallen heroes? Kakashi can think of better ways to die, honestly. 

But. 

With a groan, Kakashi rubs a hand over his hair, gives Obito one last narrow look, and gives up. “If you need to feed, I’m not volunteernig.”

Rin laughs, far too happy for the madness he just agreed to, and hooks her arm through Kakashi’s and then Obito’s. “That’s wonderful,” she says. “Madara won’t ever know what what him.”

If they even make it to Madara’s doorstep, Kakashi will kiss Obito full on the mouth, but he lets Rin keep her illusions. 


End file.
